dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jess Antagonists: * Rusty * Spike Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler2_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker2_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon, Episode 17 | Synopsis2 = Reilly is speaking in the watch-tower with Cockerhill, who thinks they should go after the gang of Mongols that took Ian and Doris. Reilly knows this would be a suicide move, convinced that the Mongols are trying to make the caravan go where they want them. But Cockerhill decides to go off anyway, and let anyone who wants to help come with him, or else stay behind with Reilly. Soon, all who are left in the watchtower are Reilly, Murphy, Walker and Petrov the Cossack. Hours pass. The four men take turns on watch all through the night. Then, Murphy suddenly calls Reilly back into the tower. Outside the monastery gates are hundreds of armed Mongolians, waiting only for their cue to strike. Reilly curses his luck that the caravan had to leave with Cockerhill at such a time. With only the four of them, they are vastly outnumbered. But Reilly doesn't plan on surrendering. He orders Murphy and Petrov to take guarding positions in the left tower, and Walker to take the right, while he stays in the watchtower. Strangely, the Mongolians do not seem to want to fight. Instead they set up camp outside the walls and do nothing. This odd behavior continues through that night and into the next. What are they planning to do, exactly? | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Reilly Antagonists: * The Mongols Other Characters: * Ken Cockerhill * Murphy * Doris Whipple * Pan Chi-Lou * Petrov * Walker Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer3_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler3_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker3_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle3 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 18 | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle4 = Federal Man: "The Stolen Stamp" | Synopsis4 = During a visit with the local police precinct, Steve is invited to come along for a call. They go to the home of a man claiming that a valuable stamp has been stolen from his collection. Steve thinks he recognizes the man, and once they're back at the precinct, he puts in a request to Federal Headquarters for more details. The information that comes back reveals that the stamp collector is Sammy Drake, an ex-con man. He is more than likely up to something, but for now there's nothing they can do since he's the victim. Contacting a friend of his who is an avid stamp collector for advice, he's told that there are many folks who would buy a valuable stamp for a high price. Steve starts searching for other collectors in the local area. He discovers five, and drives to each address to search their homes. He hits the mark when he locates the stolen stamp... at all five addresses! The next day, Steve's friend calls to tell him that he was approached by a man trying to sell him the stolen stamp. The man said he would come back tonight, so Steve decides to disguise himself and take his friend's place. Sure enough, a bearded stranger shows up to sell the stamp at fifty thousand dollars. Steve suddenly steps forward and pulls the beard off the man's face. It's Drake! He's been selling forgeries of a valued stamp to unsuspecting collectors for a large profit. Drake pulls a gun on Steve, but the cops bust in the door behind him after hearing his confession. Sammy Drake is arrested, and Steve heads back home. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Federal Bureau of Investigation Antagonists: * Sammy Drake | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker5_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle5 = The Vikings: "Episode 22" | Synopsis5 = Ivar and the other prisoners attack their guards, the sounds being muffled by the celebration on shore. While his men prepare a ship for travel, Ivar burns all the others to prevent pursuit. He and his men then swoop down on the feast, the guests unable to fight back due to the drinks they consumed earlier. Sundgrid rushes to Ivar's side, and together they flee to the waiting ship. When the rest of the crew boards, they leave Thorgen and his men behind to put out the flames of their own ships. With Sundgrid back with him, Ivar orders the ship to sail for Norway, back to their home. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Thorgen Other Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Viking longships | Writer6_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler6_1 = Ray Burley | Inker6_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle6 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | Writer7_1 = Will Ely | Penciler7_1 = Will Ely | Inker7_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle7 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 9" | Synopsis7 = With the Marines cutting them down at a rapid pace, Tsin Lee's men finally surrender. But Tsin Lee himself tries to escape into the cavern. While Dale and her companions watch, the Marines open fire on the bandit leader, and he falls as one bullet hits him in the back. The Lieutenant in charge orders his men to gather up the survivors and place them under arrest, while he gives Dale and the others a ride in the plane back to civilization. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Brewster * Mr. Daring * Ali Antagonists: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Lieutenant Aldridge Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker8_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle8 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 9 | Synopsis8 = Captain Stewart drives away to the Langshan Range with Sergeant Miller and Elsa, while Corporal Drenoff takes a train to Kuei-Hua to get supplies. During his journey, Stewart comes by a spring and stops for lunch. Elsa helps cook, while Miller starts making the coffee. They are very near their goal when they find an old stone tower, where they decide to spend the night. Elsa stays behind to bathe in the spring water, while the two men set up the beds inside. By dusk, they've built a warm fire in a nearby brazier to keep them from feeling cold through the night. To their alarm, Elsa starts calling for help from the spring! Stewart rushes outside towards her, spotting a shadowy figure drawing near. He lands a powerful punch on the figure's jaw sending it hurtling backwards. It was a Mongol! Elsa screams as another one starts to raise a rifle in Stewart's direction. Stewart is fast on his feet as he leaps upon the gunman and begins fighting him on the ground. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Elsa von Saxenberg * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Antagonists: * Mongols Locations: * ** Gobi Desert ** Kueii-Hua ** Langshan Range | Writer9_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer9_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = She: "Episode 16" | Synopsis9 = With the priestess 'She' dead in the Flames of Eternal Life, and Job having died of shock, Horace and Leo are now alone. With heavy hearts, they begin to make their way back out of the deep cavern. Without She to lead them, they find the way to be much more difficult on their bodies. From nearly falling to their deaths on the cliffs, to stumbling around in a darkened chamber for hours, the two companions believe that their end may have finally come. But just as their strength is about to leave them, one of the tribesmen spots them crawling out of a cave and quickly rushes back to tell Billali. It is the tribe that saves them from certain death. After a long sleep, Horace awakens to see Billali watching over him. Billali asks him what has become of She and Job, Horace mournfully replies that both are dead. If it's true that She is dead, Billali explains that he and Leo could be in danger from the tribe, who don't like them and only the fear of She kept them from boiling their skins. Horace asks Billali for help in leaving the country. Horace and Leo follow Billali and his tribesmen for three days. Finally, the tribe bids them farewell, as Billali tells them he can go no further. So the two men continue into the wilderness alone, unaided by anyone but themselves. A full year passes before they come across any sign of civilized life. When a group of elephant hunters find them, they are finally allowed to leave this adventure and go back home to their lives. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Other Characters: * Billali | Writer10_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler10_1 = Ray Burley | Inker10_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle10 = Don Coyote | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Duke de Baloney ** his guards Other Characters: * A beautiful woman ** his father Locations: * | Writer11_1 = Will Ely | Penciler11_1 = Will Ely | Inker11_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle11 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 6" | Synopsis11 = Nadir is tossed overboard by Job and the captain of the Mary Lou, a boat bound for Cuba to sell off the stolen pearl. With powerful underwater strokes, Nadir is able to get a great enough distance between himself and the Mary Lou. But with shore a long way away, his only hope now is for a passing ship to rescue him. Luck comes his way, as a tugboat is seen off on the horizon. The crewmen see Nadir floating in the water, and toss him a lifeline. The boat takes him back to shore, and after thanking the captain, Nadir heads to a phone and calls his servant, Arcot, for a fresh change of clothes. They meet at the airport, where their private plane is readied for them. With Arcot at the controls, the plane lifts off and flies over the sea in search of Job. After changing out of the wet clothes, Nadir starts looking out the window for the Mary Lou. Hours pass without a trace, and Arcot lets Nadir take the controls while he catches some sleep. A peek at the barometer tells of a storm fast approaching their position. The plane is soon stuck in the middle of a torrential rain, and the controls aren't responding! Nadir wakes Arcot up and tells him they're going to have to bail out. So he and Arcot grab their parachutes and jump, plummeting down to the sea below. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * Job Other Characters: * Arcot Locations: * * Vehicles: * Nadir's private plane | Editor12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = G-Woman | Synopsis12 = June Justis, the only female working as a member of the FBI is tasked with capturing the murderer Jake Shiller. Shiller has already killed five undercover agents, but June is not deterred. She asks the chief to send out an All-Points Bulletin for her arrest on a phony charge. It is done, and soon there are wanted posters of her in every post office and business in the country. June drives out to the mid-west to a place where she suspects Shiller is hiding. She stops at an old country house and knocks on the door. The man who answers is told that she needs a place to hide out until the heat's off, and that she's a friend of Joe Dalton, a wanted man. The man lets her inside while mentioning that he's expecting another guest soon, as well. At that moment, June hears another knock at the door. When the man answers, Jake Shiller walks in. And Joe Dalton is right behind him! Dalton immediately suspects something when he sees the girl, and on his command, Jake pulls out a gun and prepares to fire it at her! June kicks Jake in the shins, causing him to drop the gun. She picks it up and fires at Dalton when he goes for his own weapon. Holding the criminals at gunpoint, June phones her chief and relays her location. The Federal men soon arrive and arrest Jake and the others. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * June Justis * Federal Bureau of Investigation Antagonists: * Jake Shiller * Joe Dalton Locations: * in the Mid-West | Writer13_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler13_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker13_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle13 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 18" | Synopsis13 = Sandor crawls out of the passageway just as a man rushes at him with a knife! He overpowers the fiend and ties his hands behind his back. But Sandor doesn't see the other man with the bow and arrow aimed at his back. A staff strikes the bowman from behind and knocks him out. Benar appears and helps Sandor bind the two men and drag them out of sight. Then they overhear whispering from two of Rajah's men, discussing how Jadev is locked away in the dungeon. Sandor becomes worried over his friend's plight and yells for Awla, the great elephant. With Awla lifting him up with his trunk, Sandor is able to climb over the sloping roof to the other side. As a guard comes near, Sandor conceals himself until he can get behind the man. His dagger digging into the guard's back, Sandor orders him to take him to the dungeon. He follows the guard, dagger still in hand, to the dungeon and then to Jadev's cell. There, he orders that Jadev be released from his shackles. As soon as Jadev is freed, the guard turns and attacks Sandor, but Sandor leads his elbow into his head, knocking the guard back into the cell, where Sandor and Jadev lock the door behind them. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benar Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * Awla (Elephant) | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * June Justis, G-Woman is a new character. This is her first and last appearance. ** Hope Hazard, G-Woman was first seen in Detective Comics #8, May 1937, and is next seen in More Fun Comics #30, Mar/Apr 1938. * Last issue for She. * Last issue for The Vikings. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** A Story of Money ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** Highlights In The Life Of The Noted Explorer, A. Hyatt Verrill ** Laughing at Life by Vincent Sullivan ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #22, review }} Category:Christmas